Dante vs Cad Bane
Dante vs Cad Bane One Minute Melee Season 2 Episode 17 (Devil May Cry vs Star Wars) Intro Dante vs Cad Bane is the upcoming 16th episode of ZombieSlayer23’s OMMs. This originally was going to be Green Arrow vs Hawkeye 2, but ZombieSlayer23 decided not to. This OMM stars Dante from Devil May Cry vs Cad Bane from Star Wars. Pre Fight Dante walked through the night, holding his sword on his shoulder. Dante was searching for a worthy opponent. Dante reached a city, and went into a drink bar. Inside, there were many ugly looking creatures! Like Hera Syndulla, Jabba The Hutt, and Cad Bane. Dante looked at Cad Bane, and noticed he was a bounty hunter. Dante walked over to Cad. “I remember you from somewhere.” said Dante. Cad spit from his mouth, and put his gun to Dante’s head. “If you know who I am, there's a reward on me. And that reward makes people want to kill me…” said Cad Bane. Dante punched the gun out of Cad’s hands. Dante started moving his legs, stretching. “This is going to be fun.” said Dante as he grabbed his sword and welcomed Cad to a fight. “This is not going to be pretty.” said Cad as he grabbed his gun. TRIUMPH OR DIE!!!!!! FIGHT!!! FIGHT! Dante quickly kicked Cad in the chin, and then grabbed his gun and started shooting Cad. Cad turned on his fliers attached to his feet, and he was now flying. Dante snapped his fingers, and he used Quicksilver. Cad was frozen in his place. Dante quickly grabbed Cad and threw him into a table, and then snapped his fingers again and Cad unfroze. Cad quickly got up and punched Dante in the face. Cad then wrapped a string around Dante and it tightened around Dante. Dante could do nothing but try and break free. Cad then grabbed his gun and put it at Dante’s head. “Good bye.” said Cad. Cad pulled the trigger. Their was smoke. Suddenly, fire erupted. Cad looked, and there stood Devil Dante. “How?” said Cad. Devil Dante punched Cad in the face, and then started slicing his sword at Cad. Cad dodged the blows and kicked Devil Dante in the stomach. Devil Dante flew out of the bar and landed in the sand. Cad got out of the bar and was ready to grab his gun. So was Devil Dante. Both of them grabbed their guns and started shooting each other. Both of them dodged the bullets. Cad quickly grabbed Devil Dante by the face and threw him into a cactus. Devil Dante spit in the ground. “No more easy time.” said Devil Dante. Devil Dante turned on his Quicksilver and ran at Cad. Devil Dante punched Cad in the face, and Cad, in slow motion, shouted in pain. Devil Dante then grabbed his sword and stabbed Cad in the chest. K.O!!!!!!! Devil Dante grabbed his gun, shooting Cad in the face, until his bullets were out. “I expected more out of you.” said Devil Dante as he formed back to Dante. Dante walked away but heard a whisper through the night. ???: Majestic Bones.... Majestic Bones.... Dante shrugged. Dante: I'm just hallucinating. Follow Dante's path in the Majestic Bones Tournament. Link is below. http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Majestic_Bones_Tournament_Main_Page Conclusion This Melee’s Winner Is… Dante!!!!!!!!! GET READY FOR THE SEASON FINALE! BILL CIPHER VS ASURA! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights